


Pokemon Go: Eureka Style

by maddestofthemad



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: it just follows them a bit, pokemon go EUREKA STYLE, the jack/jo thing is brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddestofthemad/pseuds/maddestofthemad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Go comes to life in a very Eureka way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go: Eureka Style

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing what would happen if the residents of Eureka were given Pokemon Go. The following fic was inspired and based around that conversation.
> 
> Also, note that I made up some stuff to make this work, just go with it - it's supposed to be fun :)

It had started out like any other day in Eureka.  Calm.  Quiet.  Serene, even.  One might have even said _normal_.  Which probably should have cued Jack in to something dire occurring.  Things were never _normal_ in Eureka.  If they were, that alone made it _not_ normal, and something to be feared. 

Indeed.  Jack feared the giant bird hovering over S.A.R.A.H’s bunker, spitting lightning bolts like it was the center of a hurricane, and letting out a screech that ripped like thunder.

“Carter!  Are you close enough yet?”

Jack squinted down at the phone in his hand, trying to see past the debris flying past his head.

“No!  Not yet!”

Really.  He should have known.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“I challenge you to a gym battle!” Fargo’s voice shouted clearly over the morning din of Café Diem.  He was pointing an accusing finger at Vince, phone clutched in his other palm and a lopsided red baseball cap on his head that clashed horribly with his business attire.

Vince raised an eyebrow at him.  “By all means, Fargo.  Give it all you’ve got, but I doubt you’ll ever be able to take down my snorlax with your CP five hundred flareon.”  Shrugging, the cook went back to pouring the sheriff’s morning coffee.

Jack, meanwhile, was casting an astonished look between both Fargo and Vince, blinking in confusion.  “A _gym_ battle?  In what?  Racquetball?” he laughed.

Fargo was looking down at his phone, tapping furiously and cursing.  “Not _that_ kind of gym, Carter” he snapped.  Swiping back and forth and cursing more, Fargo began to walk towards Jack.

“Look out!” Jack reached out, snatching the mug of coffee from Zoe’s hands just as Fargo nearly walked into her.  Instead, Fargo walked into Jack.  Needless to say, the coffee did not stay in the mug.  “ _Fargo_ …”

“Sorry, Sheriff,” Fargo muttered without looking up.

“Here, Jack,” Vince held out a towel over the counter.  “People have been doing it all day.”

“Thanks, Vince,” Jack took the towel, continuing to scowl at Fargo.

“I would say nice save, but…” Zoe laughed, sliding onto a stool top as she watched Fargo swipe one final time.

“ _Damnit!_   You may have won this battle, Mystic – but you’ll never win the war!” he yelled at Vince before stalking out of Café Diem.

“What in the _world_ ,” Jack didn’t even notice as Vince set his coffee down on the table.  “Mystic?  Snord-something?  War?  What is going on?”  Jack was almost pouting as he asked, visions of an easy day going out the window.  And it had started as such a good day too!  He’d been up early, S.A.R.A.H hadn’t nagged him about breakfast, he’d made it to Café Diem in plenty of time to see Zoe before his work day started, and he had _no_ meetings scheduled at Global and had figured he might duck out early for some father-daughter time that evening.

“It’s a new game,” Zoe replied, taking a sip of her coffee with a shrug.  “Basically you wander around and catch pokemon with your phone, and then you battle people with them.  Honestly it’s just a ploy to get kids to go outside,” she waved her hand dismissively, “I really don’t see the hype.  So while everyone else is dealing with their competitive urges,” she downed the rest of her coffee, “I am headed back home to binge watch Game of Thrones.”

“Ah, yes, because playing a game at home that doesn’t require walking is so much less competitive,” Jack teased.

“Dad, Game of Thrones is a TV show.”

“Oh.”

Zoe shook her head and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.  “Have a good day,” she smiled, “and try not to let a snorlax fall on you.”  She waved and left, walking past Jo who looked as if she’d just finished her morning jog.

“How many today, Deputy Lupo?” Vince asked, grabbing a mug to fill with her usual.

“Two fives and a ten,” Jo said, taking the vacant seat beside Jack.  “A growlithe, a ponyta, and a hitmonlee.”

“Gesundheit,” Jack said.

Jo rolled her eyes.  “Morning, Carter.”

“So you’re playing this, uh, this…poking game too?” he asked.

“Pokemon, Carter.  They’re called _pokemon_.  And of course I am – everyone’s playing it!” she pushed her phone up onto the counter, swiping at it a few times.  “Vince, I’m going to drop that hitmonlee in to back up your snorlax, I keep hearing rumors that Zane’s got something brewing and I’d hate to see him take over the Café.”

“Oh good, because Larry put a raticate in and I think it’s scaring away customers,” Vince sighed. 

Jo looked highly affronted, “I’ll come back at the end of the day and leave my aerodactyl for you,” she promised.

“Bless you,” Vince smiled.

“Mystics gotta stick together.”

“What team do you think the Sheriff would be on?” Vince asked.

Jo’s answering smile was enough to unsettle Jack, and reinforce his prediction that the day was about to get much, much stranger.

____________________________________________________________________________________

“ – will be arriving in a few hours to test the new augmented reality dr – Carter are you listening to me?” Allison stopped, then moved back a few steps as Jack nearly walked into her.  “Carter!”

“Get in there you little pigeon, you’re mine this time – no!  I said get in there!  Ha!  Can’t get away from me this time – huh?” he looked up, blinking at Allison.  “Sorry, there was a – pokething.”  He grinned, “Named him Aly.”

“Carter, if you’re going to name your pokemon after me, at least make it one that’s useful – like a dragonite,” Allison said.

“You can get a _dragon?_ ” Carter’s eyes lit up and Allison groaned.

“Look out!”  Larry screamed as he ran through the main lobby, throwing himself to the ground and sliding across the floor.  His body took out Jack at the legs, causing the Sheriff to yelp as he fell like a bowling pin.  Luckily the sudden change in altitude allowed him a perfect view of the drone that would have taken his head off, but was instead zipping down the hall.  Larry flailed in a heap, howling about insane robots trying to kill him as Jack tried to extricate himself from the pile.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked after he’d gotten back to his feet.

“Oh, yeah,” he looked down at his phone, noticing a small chip in the screen.  “Great.  _Perfect_.  That’s just peach - ” a loud crash from the way the drone had gone stopped him.  He looked down at his feet.  With a sigh, he pointed in the direction of the crash, “Just gonna…go see what that was.”  He started off in that direction.

“At least it’s not a dragon!” Allison called after him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“They weren’t supposed to go more than fifteen miles per hour – I don’t know what happened!”  Jack groaned inwardly as he heard Zane’s voice by the crash site.  “It was hatching my eggs while I was left to do my work here!”

“Hey!”  Fargo.  Great.  “That’s cheating!”

“Oh, please – you’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first!”

“That still doesn’t explain how a drone that was programmed to go no faster than ffteen miles per hour is now running around at _no less than twenty_.”

“Search me,” Carter walked around the corner as Zane threw his hands up.  “Oh, great.”  Zane spotted him, “Now I’m going to have to explain to Carter that it’s not my fault.”

“What’s not your fault?” Jack asked, hands on his hips, peering at Zane accusingly.

“See!  You don’t even know what happened but you assume it was my fault!”  Zane sighed in exasperation as Jack crossed his arms.

“Fargo,” Jack barked, Fargo jumped.  “Is anyone hurt?”  Fargo shook his head.  “Good.  I need a list of all the people who could hack this drone.  Before anyone else decides to treat me like a bowling pin,” he grumbled.  Zane raised an eyebrow, but intelligently did not comment.

“Carter, there are lots of people here that have the ability to hack the drones.  Most programmers here had a hand in designing their code!”  Zane said.

Jack frowned.  “Are you saying that anyone who works here could hack _your_ drone?”

Zane paused.  “Of course not!  No one here would be able to get past my firewall – it’s way more advanced than any of the programmers here at GD could get past.”

Jack smiled.  “You said you were using the drone to…hatch eggs?”

“Yeah,” Zane shrugged, “for this new pokemon game – I didn’t want to –”

“- walk, yeah.  There’s a lot of that going around.  Except…” he trailed off.  Then started laughing.  “I know exactly who hacked your drones.  It might be _your_ turn to act as a bowling ball,” he said while Zane stared.

“Do I even want to know?”

Fargo shook his head.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Jo!”

Carter stormed into Jo’s office on the upper level of GD, Zane and Fargo trailing behind him.  Jo was sat in her chair, phone in her hands.

“What’s up, Carter?” she looked up. 

“This game is making people go bonkers!” he exclaimed dramatically, forgetting that he too was holding his phone.  In fact, it vibrated in his hand and he jerked, tapping the screen.  “What is a…jigglypuff?”

“Mine,” Jo smirked as the pokemon disappeared off of Jack’s screen.

“Hey!  I’ve been trying to catch that all morning!” Fargo protested.

“Couldn’t have put much effort in if you’re too lazy to walk a couple kilometers,” Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re the one that hacked my drone!” Zane said.

Jo shrugged, “It’s cheating.  So is your code, by the way, Fargo.  If you want to be true pokemon masters, you’ve got to earn it just like everybody else.”

“I can’t run fifteen miles every morning like you and weedle over here!” Fargo protested.

“Wee- _what?_ ”

“The little worm.”

“With the crown?”

“Yeah.”

“I got about fifty of those,” Jack said proudly.

“You know you run out of room eventually, right?” Zane said.

“Really?” Jack frowned.

“Carter!”

“What?”

“Could you do this somewhere that is _not_ my office?  I only have about four minutes before my next meeting.”  Jo waved at them, her eyes back on her phone screen.

“Fix the drones?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to head out.

Right as his and Jo’s beepers went off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

“I bet it’s just a large bird,” Jack muttered to himself as he drove, “it’s not like it’s a dragon or something,” Jack chuckled to himself.  Then stopped.  Best not to tempt fate.

“Carter another call just came in; someone spotted a psyduck just south of Archimedes and – whoa!”  Jack looked up as Jo’s walkie cut out and her car swerved.

“Jo?  What was – _whoa!_ ” Jack yanked on his steering wheel as something big, feathered, and squawking angrily flew past his windshield.  “What in the - ?” he straightened the jeep out and pulled off to the side of the road, Jo following him in her car.  They both hopped out.  Jo, hands on her hips, watched as a flock of birds that looked rather cartoonish flew off into the woods.

“Were those - ?”

“Pigeons.”

Jo looked at him sideways.

“The – the bird!  From the game!” Jack tried to explain.

“ _Pidgey?_ ”

“Yes!”  Jack sighed.  “I swear it’s an impossibility for a day to pass normally in this town.”  Two drones went zipping past, leaving a wind wake in their path that nearly bowled Jack over for the second time that day.  “You see!” he yelled, pointing after them. 

Jo watched him pityingly, “At least it couldn’t get any – ” thunder cracked and the clouds opened up, drenching them both in seconds.  Jack flinched, hunching his shoulders against the onslaught and glared at Jo.  She opened her mouth and Jack raised a finger, silencing her with a look.  She tried again and he shook his head.

“Nope.  No.  Uh-uh,” he stalked over to his jeep and threw open the door, climbing inside and trying not to think of how he was going to dry the seats after this.  His phone buzzed in his pocket and he barely stopped to marvel at how it was still working when he felt half-drowned.

“Dad?”

“Zoe?  Hey, hun, I’m a little busy what’s up?” he stuck his key in the ignition and started the car, his windshield wipers going into overdrive.

“Dad there’s a bunch of people here, stuck by the storm, but they’re all saying there’s a zaptos over the house and the power keeps – ” her voice cut out to static.

“Zoe?”  Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.  Right over the bunker.  “Oh, come on!” Jack shouted, shoving his car into drive and heading for home.

_________________________________________________________________________________

“Carter!  Are you close enough yet?”

Jack squinted down at the phone in his hand, trying to see past the debris flying past his hand.

“No!  Not yet!”

“Allison says it’s the augmented reality drive!” Jo shouted over the storm, her hand cupped to her ear so she could hear the comm.  She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the legendary zaptos, screaming from overtop S.A.R.A.H’s bunker.

“The _what?_ ” Jack shouted back.

“Augmented reality drive!” Jo repeated, “There have been power surges all day and it got an extra boost – it’s what’s been affecting the drone speeds!”

“What’s that got to do with the pokeyman game?” Jack lunged toward the door, flailing and falling back as a bolt of lightning struck where he had been moments before.

“Jack!  Don’t!  You have to _catch_ it!”

Jack looked over to see Jo frowning at her phone, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth ever so slightly.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, trying to move towards her against the gale force winds.  If they didn’t hurry things were going to get bad. 

Well, worse.

“Allison says they need to shut down the ARD, but it’s drawing too much power – they can’t shut it down from GD,” Jo explained, flicking open the app and throwing a razzberry at the bird on her screen.  Jack yelped as a piece of cartoonish red fruit _popped_ out of Jo’s phone and flew at the yellow bird, which glowed pink for a moment before it faded.  “The ARD is being powered by _him!_ ”  Jo continued, jerking her chin at the pokemon.  “If we can catch him, then we cut off the power and they can shut it down!”

“How do we catch it?”

“Like this!”

Jack watched in disbelief as Jo lined up the throw.  As she set herself, a cap materialized on her head – blue and black, with a winged symbol on the front.  She reached up, flipping the hat so it faced backward.  She tapped the screen and a pokeball appeared in her hand.  She braced her back leg, winding up the pitch – and threw.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zoe closed the door in Fargo’s face as he turned to try and stall a minute longer.  Looking at her dad, she sighed.  “That’s the last of ‘em.”

“Thank god,” Jack threw himself onto the couch, groaning into a pillow.

“What I don’t get is where it came from in the first place – legendary pokemon aren’t supposed to be in the game yet, I che –” Zoe stopped, but too late.

“Ah ha!  So you _have_ been playing!” Jack shot off the couch triumphantly.

“Dad…” Zoe eyed him.

“How have you been doing it from the couch?” he glanced between her and the TV suspiciously.  “You’ve been using Zane’s drones!”

Zoe flushed, “So what?”

“That’s – that’s _cheating!_ ”  he exclaimed.

Zoe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.  “That _still_ doesn’t explain the zaptos.”

“The what?”

Zoe rolled her eyes and pointed at the ceiling.  “The big _bird_.”

Jack frowned, then looked up.  “Sarah?” he asked, voice tinged with suspicion.

“Yes, Jack?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet all day.”

“I just haven’t had much to say,” S.A.R.A.H replied loftily.

“Really?  ‘cause usually you can’t stop talking when I watch Game of Thrones – ” Jack made a noise and Zoe waved a hand to shush him “ – but today you never said a word.”

“I’ve been busy, that’s all,” S.A.R.A.H said.

“ _Sarah….”_

“Alright, fine.  I was jealous.  With everyone out catching pokemon, there was no one here to spend time with!  So I found the new Game of Thrones episodes for Zoe, and – ”

“ – hacked into the game to put a legendary pokemon overhead, drawing everyone here.”

“Yes.”

“So when the ARD went into overdrive, rather than just a few pigeons flying around we got a giant thunder bird,” Jack put his hands on his hips and glared at the ceiling.

“I said I was sorry,” S.A.R.A.H said.

Jack sighed.

“How about we all have a family night in,” Zoe suggested, moving in to Jack’s line of sight so she could give him _the look_.  “We can sit here, watch Game of Thrones, talk.  How does that sound, Sarah?”

“That would be wonderful, Zoe!  Jack?”

“There was some rustling grass out back I wanted to…” Jack mumbled, then trailed off at Zoe’s look.  “Sure!  Family night in, watch some TV!” he wrapped his arm around Zoe’s shoulders and smiled at her.  “No game could be better than that.”

Zoe pointed at the TV, “The Game of Thrones can.”

“I’d like to keep my head please.”

“Maybe.  We’ll see,” Zoe laughed and curled up on the couch beside her dad, as the intro music began and S.A.R.A.H dimmed the lights.

“Oh!  There’s a squirtle in the bathroom!”

“ _Dad!_ ”

 


End file.
